The purpose of this project is to study the regulation of the globin genes at the molecular level. The approach is to identify regulatory factors which influence globin gene expression. Transcriptional regulatory factors have been isolated in crude form from mouse erythroleukemia cells and from HeLa cells. A transcriptional initiation complex has been isolated. Activation of the human gamma globin gene in a somatic cell hybrid by means of 5-azacytidine treatment has been achieved.